Birthday Sex
by SecretofRobins
Summary: It's Tim's birthday and the Batfam have no idea because it's also Dick's parents death anniversary. May become a three shot if asked and if not it will remain a one shot. Btw first romance fic so cut me some slack.
1. Bruce

BS Ch1

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Batman_**

 ** _This is_** **_ENCOURAGED by: "Helping Hands" by THEBLACKJR_**

 ** _btw you guys don't even know how uncomfortable I am with this story and title. Whatever enjoy my first romance fic and probably my last._**

The boys take turns with Bruce, unless there is a special occasion/ death anniversary or they deserved it, but, Tim never had a turn. Dick and Jason got sexual with Bruce or each other. Tim doesn't seem to mind because he's still a virgin and didn't like getting to attached to people because they don't last, they always leave him, and it's just not worth it anymore.

One day, Bruce walked into Tim's room and just stood there holding the door knob, staring at Tim. Tim glanced up at Bruce and gave a small smile. Tim paused in his typing and eyed Bruce carefully.

"Dick's in his room" Tim said returning his gaze back to his laptop and started typing again, "with Jason".

"Actually, I came for you" Bruce said, "I think you feel a tad bit left out".

"It's ok I get it Dick and Jason are older, I'm still 17, not legal" Tim said not moving his gaze from his computer then quietly muttered, "at least for the next 10 minutes"

"What was that" Bruce asked curiously, he hadn't heard him, he barely even recognized he was speaking, he only saw his lips move.

"Nothing" Tim said not removing him gaze off the screen.

"What're you working on" Bruce walked up to the back of the chair and massaged Tim's tense shoulders, "you need to relax more, Tim, it's not healthy for you to have so much stress. Plus you need to eat and sleep more, turn off your brain for a little bit it won't do any harm. We barely see you anymore you're always in your room" Tim just shrugged as if it was nothing.

"I'm working on the scarecrow report, I already finished my essay for English, my science project and studied for my math exam, and lastly, a paper about the Revolutionary War for history. Besides, I'm fine, really " Tim said, "Done".

"Let me see" Bruce quickly read the well written report and sighed. Tim had gotten hurt and didn't tell anyone, "let me see".

Bruce tipped Tim's neck to the left and saw a scar that was practically unnoticeable unless you look real close and careful. "Was it deep" he sighed.

Tim turned and looked at Bruce and smiled genuinely "I'm fine, Bruce".

"You know, Tim, you are the only person, other than Alfred, who could lie straight to my face and I wouldn't even know" Bruce sighed, "you're smart and unique and that big brain of yours never shuts down, and when you want to, you could leave no hint at all that you're lying. Tim do me a favor".

"Depends on the favor" Tim said.

"Don't lie to me" Tim looked out the window.

"Ok" Tim replied hesitantly looking at the floor under the window.

"Was it deep" Tim nodded.

"Are you ok" Bruce said, it took Tim a minute to find the right words.

"The scar wasn't that deep, Bruce, it's fine, I'll be fine" Tim said and instantly regretted his words.

"So, does that mean, you're not fine" Bruce raises an eyebrow.

Tim begins to stutter " I... That.. That's not what I, ugh" Tim stuttered, frustrated.

"Hehehe" Bruce chuckled, "What, you didn't mean to tell the truth" it was more of a statement than question

"..." Tim didn't answer, "look Bruce it's cool, why do you care" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me" Bruce said.

"I mean, why do you, all of a sudden, care. Do you need something or are you looking for something" Tim said.

"What are you talking about, I've always cared" Bruce asked.

"I know" Tim almost yelled, saying it really fast "I know you do, but, you never push. You usually don't second guess anything I say" he said in an unsure tone.

Bruce sighed, "I know and I'm sorry".

That shocks Tim, "What? Why?"

"I'm sorry, Tim, for everything" Bruce said.

Tim gets up and faces him, they look eye to eye. Bruce straightens up and looks down at Tim. Tim hugs him, and Bruce wraps his arms around Tim.

"Please don't ever leave again" Tim sobbed. Bruce picked Tim up, Tim legs wrapped around Bruce's waist, and arms around his neck. Tim buried his face immediately into the crook of Bruce's neck, so he couldn't see Tim's face. Bruce sat down on Tim's bed and held the thin frame of the silently crying teen.

"I won't ever leave, Tim, never again, I promise" Bruce feels Tim nod, the boy had calmed down. The boy got off of him and turned away, "I should go-" he mumbled, but Bruce cut him off.

"No" Bruce grabbed the boy by the hips and sets him on his lap. Tim leaned heavily against Bruce's chest and turned, so his right side is leaning against Bruce.

"I'm sorry" Tim said.

"Why are sorry, Tim" Bruce asked.

"I'm so sorry" Tim said closing his eyes tight, holding back tears.

"Tim-" Bruce got cut off.

"I'm so so sorry" Tim said.

"Tim, you have nothing to be sorry about" Bruce said.

Tim got up and wiped his eyes and all signs that he was crying. He took a few deep breaths and turned towards the door, "I should go, I'm really sorry" Tim opened the door and Jason and Dick were standing there about to knock. Tim squeezed past Jason and the wall and walked away rubbing his eyes.

"Tim, wait" Bruce yelled after him and sighed, "Jason grab him" Jason ran after Tim and grabbed his bicep. Tim yanked his bicep free and ran for the stairs. Jason ran after him and grabbed his hips. Tim tried to struggle free but Jason lifted him off the ground.

"Let go, Jay" Tim said and tried to pry Jason's hands off his hips. Jason put him over his shoulder.

"Nope" Jason said, walking back to Tim's room, "got him".

"Thank you, Jason" Bruce said and took Tim from Jason, "Can you guys wait outside, make sure he doesn't run again".

"Sure" Jason and Dick said and headed for the door.

"Bruce, this conversations over" Tim said.

"Nope, not even close" Bruce said, Tim groaned.

Bruce waited for the door to close so he could begin, "Why are you sorry".

"Why shouldn't I be" Tim said.

"Because you've never done anything wrong. You're a good kid, Tim. You've always been a good kid. I know it's hard, with the way your parents treated you. Tim, whatever they told you they're wrong. Don't listen to them, they shouldn't have did that to you. We care, Tim, believe it or not, we care. You're not alone anymore, Tim, you were getting better, what happened after I left" Bruce said and tears were slipping down Tim's cheeks. He wiped his eyes and face, taking a deep shaky breathe, "what happened after I left" Bruce pushed again.

"The body they used to tell us you were dead, it didn't seem right to me. I told Dick that you were alive and he didn't believe me. Dick gave Robin to Damian and I got mad at him. Then Damian walked in, wearing the Robin suit, and Dick didn't get to finish explaining. He, um, Dick said, I was crazy. He was going to take me to Arkham. I left, I ran and didn't look back. Jason found me and took care of me for a bit. He gave me the Red Robin suit, I adjusted it. Then, left Gotham, Dick tried to stop him, we fought, I took him down and left" Tim said.

"Continue" Bruce said, Tim's gaze fell to the floor.

"Ra's followed me, he sent 3 assassins after me, I took them down. Ra's asked for you, I told him how you were alive and he, he believed me. He took me in and he gave me the three assassins to help me look for more evidence that you were alive. I found it, but we were attacked. Two assassins died, one was knocked out, and I was bleeding out. I wrapped my cape around my stomach to help stop the bleeding and I carried her, the assassin, to my apartment. Then I passed out, Tam found me, and Ra's kidnapped all of us. I... I" he began stuttering. Bruce hugged Tim closer and rubbed his arm offering the boy comfort.

"I woke up next to the Lazarus Pit, and I freaked out. I screamed at Ra's but, to my relief, he said I didn't get put in the Lazarus Pit. They um" Tim then muttered something.

"A little louder, Tim" Bruce said.

"..." He was quiet, "I don't have a... Spleen, anymore" Bruce hugged Tim closer, feeling guilty.

"But, things got better, you're back, that's all that matters right now" Tim gave a sad smile, seeing Bruce's guilt. "You're back, Jason came back, Dick stayed, Alfred's doing better, Damian has a family again" Tim said, Bruce didn't let it go past him that Tim didn't say anything about him.

"What about you" Bruce asked, then Tim's computer dinged.

'Saved by the bell, thank you technology' Tim thought and walked towards his computer. It was a birthday reminder, Tim quickly clicked the 'x' to dismiss it.

"What was that for" Bruce asked.

"Nothing important" Tim replied.

"It was a reminder, and you seemed pretty rushed to dismiss it, what was it" Bruce asked, "you have a really good memory, what was something you needed to be reminded of".

"Just something that's today" Tim said not wanting to lie.

"Dick's parents death? But, you already knew about that, what else could it be" Bruce said.

Tim was really regretting that promise, "look its something that I don't want anyone to know, because it'll lead to other things, then people will just feel bad" Tim stands up and walks towards the door. Opening the door Jason was in front of him.

"Sorry Babybird, can't leave yet" Jason said. Tim sighed and turned around closing his eyes "Bruce, can you ple-" Tim stopped when he opened his eyes to see Bruce on his computer.

Tim left the room and ran down the stairs, "Mastery Timothy, where are you going" Alfred asked.

"Sorry Alfred, I have to go" Tim said heading for the garage.

"Drake, what's wrong with you, finally realize you don't belong here. I wish you'd just do us all a favor and leave and never come back. Better yet go jump off a cliff" Damian said smirking.

"Today might be your lucky day" He grabbed his keys and ran to his motorcycle.

-Meanwhile-

"Dick, is that... You" I said looking at Tim's home screen.

"Let me see that" Dick said and saw him wearing his performing clothes. That was the day his parents had died and that was a picture of him and Tim, "he was there".

"He watched your parents fall, when he was a kid" Jason said.

"Tim, why didn't you say som-" Dick stopped noticing Tim gone, "Tim!".

Tim's POV

Oh my god, there going to find out, they can't find out, but they did. I know I'm probably just being melodramatic but they'll just feel bad.

I got on my bike and drove off. I got to close, God I feel so dumb, they promised me I'd always have a home here, a family that'll always care. This place is not my home, they are not my family, and no one cares. My family is dead, they are just the people who took me in forcefully because they didn't want me to tell anyone their secret. I was just a burden, and I had Damian reminding me everyday. Sure, they would yell at him, tell him to apologize, or he'd get in trouble, but they never disagreed with him. They... They never said he was wrong.

I exited through the gates and headed for the main road. To make matters worse they made the message wide and clear. Dick replaced me, he never hugs me, we don't even talk that much, he made it clear that Damian will always come first, loud and clear.

My communicator beeped, "Tim... Timmy, answer me. Are you there?" It was Dick.

I ripped the communicator out of my ear and broke it. I stopped at a red light, my phone rang, and I took it out. Jason's calling, I open the back of the phone and pull out the battery, then, I put my phone and battery back in my pocket. The light turned green and I was off to my apartment.

With Jason, I know he cares but he's occupied. He has a ton on his mind and I doubt that I'd be one of them. He's ignoring me, he use to force me to eat, sleep, get away from my computer, or anything. He use to care but I guess that's how everyone is until they find somethings else to care about.

Same with Bruce, that was the most we've ever talked, as Tim Drake and Bruce Wayne, and I know he cares but he's busy. I'm just glad he's back, even if I don't see him often, Dick, Jason, and Damian they need him. Sure I'd love to have Bruce there for me, but that's just selfish, right? Wanting someone to care about you, someone who already gave you a home, food, clothes, etc. I can hear my dad in the back of my head.

"I gave you everything you'll need, why is that not good enough" My dad screamed.

"I'm sorry" I cried, I was in the corner with my dad in front of me hand raised above his head.

"You selfish piece of shit, what else could you want" he said.

To be loved, to see you more than ten times a year "nothing, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I asked. I was just asking if you could take me with you because the nanny isn't coming. I was scared, this is Gotham and you guys are rich and what if something happens. I shouldn't have asked you again after you said no, I'm sorry" I cried, I was five years old, and I stayed home without a babysitter or guardian. Something that was supposed to be a one time thing ended up being permanent. They never hired another babysitter or nanny ever again and I took care of myself ever since I was five years old in the most dangerous city in the world.

I made it to my apartment and I locked everything, the doors, the windows, every entry way was in top security lock down.

I am selfish, my dad gave me everything just like Bruce, I couldn't ask for anything else, that's just being selfish. I'm selfish.

Well I'm an emancipated minor, but now I'm technically an adult. The first hour of being eighteen and I'm sitting down in the middle of my bed, my knees to my chest, my arms wrapped around my legs, and my head laying down on my knees. The lights are closed, the blinds are closed, it's pitch back in the room, and I'm crying.

My parents are right, I screw up everything. I'm a bad big brother, I'm a terrible little brother, and I'm an even worse son. No one cares, and I don't know why I try to change that but I just want to feel needed, I need to feel like I'm cared about because if no one cares about you then there's no reason to keep living. Once theres no reason to keep living then you don't have any reasons to stop yourself from doing something stupid.

That's probably why sometimes when people commit suicide they cut there wrist or do something that if someone walked in they could save them. If they're saved then they know at least someone cares and if there not saved, then no one cared and it would hurt to much for them to want to keep living, so they'd die.

Tim can hear someone inside his apartment, they're getting closer, then there's a knock, "Tim" Bruce. I look up at the door.

"Tim, open the door" his voice grew weary.

"Tim are you ok" his voice grew scared, he knocked again

"Tim please say something" he said.

"What, no, I'm fine, and I just relied to everything you said . Now, leave me alone and Bruce" I said firmly.

"Yes, Tim" he asked worried written all over his voice.

"I'm breaking my promise, and I'm sorry" I said.

"Tim, open the door" Bruce said.

I shook his head and sniffed, my nose running because I was still crying, "I don't think I can" my voice cracked.

"Tim open this door right now" Bruce demanded in his Batman voice, but I'm at that point were I just can't get myself to care. I put my head back on my knees and continued to silently crying.

Bruce rushed into my room, but I don't care, I just want the pain to stop. Bruce rushed towards and examined me, "Tim?! Tim! Are you hurt!" I shook my head.

"Oh thank god" He said after checking my wrists, "don't do that you scared the shit out of me".

"Sorry" I said lifting my head, it was still dark so he wouldn't see my tears. I coughed a few times to get my voice to normal, then repeated, "sorry"

"He's fine" Bruce said, pressing his comm., I can see his silhouette. It remained silent for a few minutes until Bruce started talking again.

"So... Damian told us what you said" He started.

"Sorry" I muttered.

"Were you, you know, going to" Bruce said.

"No" I said, you got here before I could.

"Were you thinking about it" he said.

"Everyone thinks about it, but Jason sort of beat it out of me. I tried to when you were gone but Jason saved me, my heart stopped, he performed CPR, I came back. He screamed at me and said if I ever tried it again he'd 'drag my sorry ass down to the Lazarus Pit and bring me back, himself'" I sighed.

"Why is it dark" he asked, I snorted.

"Thought you liked the dark" I said, "I just want to be alone".

"Nope" he said popping the p.

"Nope, what do you mean nope" I said.

"I know you were lying, when you said you were going to do it" Bruce said, "are you sure your ok".

"I'm fine Bruce why do you keep asking" I said.

"Good" he said picking me up, I wrapped my legs around his lower stomach and arm around his neck, "so I could do this" he kissed me. I moaned into the kiss and my back soon touched the bed. We were still kissing as he put us both somewhere higher on the bed. We broke for air.

"Why are you doing this" I asked feeling confused.

"Because, I love you Tim so much, and I can't think of a better way to prove it. I tried telling you but I need to do something that you won't forget, I'm taking away your virginity" Bruce said taking off his shirt, a choking noise came from the back of my throat as my eyes widened, "so it is true, you are still a virgin. There's no safe word since it's your first time and you won't know what to expect, but don't worry, I won't hurt my Robin" my heart squeezed, his Robin.

"But, Damian, he's" he cut me off.

"The current Robin, but Dick hired him, he's Dick's Robin and you're mine, and soon, it'll mean in more ways than one" Bruce was wearing nothing else except boxers. He laughed hearing another choke from the back of my throat, "Happy Birthday Tim, you're 18 and it's legal, you ready".

"I.. I'm not, I don't think" he was interrupted again.

"It's ok, I know it's scary the first time, but you'll be fine, I've got you. Just trust me" He said taking off my shirt.

"I have to be able to see you" he said. Opening the light, his face softened and he walked back towards me. He wiped the tear tracks away. Then his hands slid down my arms an to my button on my jeans and I tensed, I relaxed its just Bruce, he wouldn't hurt me. He popped my button and I couldn't help but jump. He chuckled as I closed my eyes and muttered under my breath.

"Somebody's jumpy, relax Tim" he laughed and I laughed a little with him.

"Sorry" I said.

"It okay, it's understandable" he said grabbing my hand and leading me towards the bed. He threw me onto it and I landed in the middle. He walked towards his pants and got out lube. He put the lube on the bedside table and crawled onto the bed.

He laid down next to me and started kissing me, while his hands wonder. His lips pull back a little bit so he could talk, "I still think your to dressed" he said then in one swift moment my boxers were gone. My hands went to cover my cock but he grabbed my hands into one of his hand and pinned them above my head.

I immediately blushed and looked away, "what am I going to do with you" Bruce said shaking his head. I gasped as he began stroking my cock, "you and your beautiful noises".

I moaned as as he stroke under it, then he wasn't there. I opened my eyes to see him rubbing lube on his pointer finger and middle finger. He put a lot enough to prep me for him. He got on the bed and with his other hand he lifted my knees up, then widened the distance between them enough for him to fit in between.

He put his pointer finger to my hole a circled it, "relax Tim" he said, but the second I did he began to slide it in.

I moaned feeling him put the first part of his finger in. He spun his finger around then put in the second part and my hips lifted up as I moaned louder. Then instead putting the rest I'm slow he aimed his finger for my prostate and stuck in the rest of his finger.

"Oooooohhhhhhh" I moaned louder as he hit my prostate. He started taking it out halfway then putting in back in "ah" I shrieked.

Then he added his middle finger and I felt like I was going to rip open, he then began scissoring me, and I yelled, "aaaahhhhh".

"Tim, relax" he said as I clenched down. He leaned down deepening his fingers as he leaned down and kissed me. I groaned into his mouth as he put the two fingers together like they were a gun and lifted them pretending to shoot. I moaned into his mouth. And he deepened the kiss and scissored a few more times. Then when he closed his fingers, while he was scissoring, he closed it on my prostate and I tried to get away from the discomfort. But, he folded the tips of his fingers inside me, trapping them in there. "Stay" he said.

He circled the inside of my hole and then slowly took out his fingers. I was panting, "are you ok" he asked and I nodded.

"Does it hurt" he asked.

"A little bit, yeah" I said.

"It's normal" he replied.

He lifted me up and I winced. He laid down in my spot and sat me on his chest. Then he lifted me up and hover me on top of his face and stuck his tongue inside me.

"Eeeeekkk" I shrieked. Then he retreated his tongue put his lips on the outside of my hole began to suck.

"Ugh" I said, it was uncomfortable.

He rolled us onto our side and began to suck on my cock.

"Ah" I yelled, "Bruce" I dead panned, "Bruce, I'm gonna, I think I'm gonna" he stopped me.

"Come for me Tim, let it go, come for me, let it all out" he said then sucked a little harder sitting me on his chest. My head swung back as I started to come into his mouth, screaming at the pain the whole time and gripping his hair.

When it was over I scooted back so I could sit on his stomach and I laid on his chest panting.

"Don't worry we're almost done then I'm taking you back home" I tensed at that with the remaining of my energy.

"I can't go back I'm sorry, I can't. You should be there with Dick not here with me" I said rolling off of him.

"Sorry Tim but you don't sound like you feel loved yet, beside I still have to take your virginity away" he said, "besides, Dick and Jason still have to give you there presents" he said.

He took off his boxers and put lube onto his cock. Then he hovered me above it, aligning it with my hole.

"Ok Tim, this'll hurt ok, but, I promise if you do what I say it'll make it easier" he said, I looked at him with pleading eyes and he kissed me as he pushed me down around him fast. I screamed in his mouth and clenched, I felt him moan.

"Tim" he said scooting his face back accidentally shifting, I let out another scream of pain.

"Tim, relax" he said.

"I... I... I can't" I stuttered.

"Yes, you can" he said, I shook my head closing my eyes tight. "Try spreading your legs a little bit" I shook my head.

Bruce grabbed my knees and spread them wider, i felt the pain lessen a little bit and I tried to relax. I finally relaxed and he said, "now, I want you to move around".

"No" I said.

"Ok, fine, I'll move around" he said and began rotating his hips and I moaned.

"Feeling better" he asked.

"Much" I said.

He slid out a little bit then pushed in, he repeated that a few times then went harder.

"Bruce I'm gonna, ugh" I yelled coming onto his stomach.

"It's ok Tim" he said, "you did good, now we move this to the shower so we could clean up". He carried me into the shower and turned on the water. While in there I straddled him and he stuck his cock in again after I completely relaxed into the water. It felt good, better this time. I kissed him.

"Thank you" I said.

"What for" he asked.

"For caring"

 ** _TBC? Review!_**

 ** _I'm sorry I suck at romance fics, I don't even know what this is. If people ask I'll make two more chapters, one with DickxTim and JasonxTim. This is a romance fic but I was going to make it a cute Father/Son fic but I told myself I'd finally make a romance fic so here it is. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go make a Father/Son fic_**


	2. Jason

**BS Ch2**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything, including these handsome men sadly :(_**

 **I'm an idiot, lol, I realized a while ago about chapter two, but I didn't want to fix it because I didn't have the file anymore. I couldn't leave you guys hanging, so, I took out all the coding. So sorry it took me so long.**

 **Bruce POV**

It took a while for me to convince Tim to come home but he finally agreed. When we got home he ran, well tried, to his room and closed the door. I sighed and saw Jason and Dick come out of the kitchen.

"Mission accomplished" Dick asked.

"Sort of, it worked and he's convinced that I love him, but that's with me. Jason you could go give Tim your 'present' but no toys, instead of patrol we could do a foursome" Bruce smirked, "we could see how he reacts. Also I made him come twice each time we have to beat the previous score so Jason aim for more than two and Dick you'll have to beat Jason's score. Then later, we add up all of em together and try to double it" Dick and Jason shiver at the thought.

"That'll be fun" Jason said and turns around to go upstairs.

"Wait" I said and he comes back, "we have to talk" I lead them to the library.

"What is it" Dick asks as I close the door after us.

"Where's Damian" I asked making sure I don't have to worry about an eavesdropper.

"He's at Colin's" Jason said. I give Jason a sad look, "what" he asked.

I pull out his gun and give it to him, he's shocked, and he takes it, "Is it yours" I asked.

He nodded, "yeah, but Bruce" he stopped and looked at me with hurt eyes, "I lost this more than a year ago, I looked everywhere" then Jason eyes widen a little bit, "after I came back, after you came back, after everything started getting better, I couldn't find this".

"He could've done it anytime" Dick bawled hugged me and crying into my chest.

Jason glared at the gun with disgust and threw it on the couch, but I saw him give a quick glance at the safety before he did it. I had an arm wrapped around Dick, so I used my other hand to guide him toward us. I could tell Jason was struggling not to cry, he had always been a tough kid but knowing that Tim could've done that... With Jason's own gun, he'd blame himself. I kissed them both on the forehead and Jason backed up a little bit and turned around. He rubbed his eyes and I smiled sadly at him, "BluJay-" I started.

"Don't" he interrupted, and took a shaky breath, "just don't" I give him a minute, "I'm gonna go give Tim my present, no toys?".

"No toys" I confirmed and he nodded and left.

"Dickie" I said curiously.

"Hmm" he acknowledged.

"What happened after I left" I asked, and Dick cried harder.

Jason's POV

I walked it Tim's room and he was in the corner, knees to his chest, arms bent in between his knees and chest, and face buried in his hands, crying silently.

"Timmy" I mumbled.

He got up, wiped his eyes, and walked awkwardly towards his bed. He sat down and asked "what"

"It's my fault... Isn't it?" I mumbled.

"What" he asked.

I inhaled shakily "you… You were going to use my gun" I closed my eyes tight, and shook my head not wanting tears to fall.

"Jason-" I cut him off.

"I'm not done yet" I said, "Bruce came back that's what you wanted, did you think that you'd just reconnect the family then go off yourself... And no one would notice!" I was getting mad.

Tim nodded and I calmed down, "... What" I said.

"You're right" he said, "I didn't think you guys would notice, I mean you guys would notice eventually, whenever you guys needed something, one of you would come by eventually and they'd find me... I guess" he shrugged.

"Timmy... Babybird why would you think that" he shrugged, as I sat down next to him, "Babybird, I know you too well you wouldn't go off yourself if you didn't have a reason".

"..." I could tell he wanted to say something, the he hesitantly asked "Jason".

"Yeah" I said.

"Um... Do you... Do you still care.. About me?" My heart broke and I put him on my lap and hugged him like crazy.

"Of course! Why would you say that" I asked.

"it just seems like you" his voice cracked, "stopped".

"Babybird what're you" then it hit me. when I first came back to the manner I noticed Tim's... habits. I used to force him to take a break, eat, or sleep ever time I saw it necessary, "I, I stopped" oh my god I stopped. That was how Tim knew I cared and I stopped.

"It's fine Jason-" I cut him off.

I stood up with him in my arms, "no, no it's not fine, God, Tim why didn't you tell me".

"You were busy, you had other things to worry about other than making sure I ate or slept" He said.

"Tim! That's no excuse" I yelled, hugging you closer, oh god he lost weight. "Come on we're going down stairs and stuffing you with food".

"Jason no" he said sternly.

"What" I asked.

"Jay I don't want anything, please" he pleaded with his big eyes.

"Fine" I said, and carried you out of the room.

"Jay I told you I didn't want to eat anything" he said and I smirked looking down at him.

"I know, Babybird, but you see I'm hungry" I winked at him, "besides, since you don't have an appetite you don't have to eat, I'll do all the eating" Tim eyes widened.

"Jay, don't you dare" Tim pleaded as Jason locked the door.

"Present time Babybird" I whispered into his ear.

"Jay, no, please, it already hurts" he whined.

"Aww" I said pouting, "don't worry, I'll make you feel better" I said laying him onto the bed, got undressed, then crawled on top of him. I leaned in close, our lips almost touching, "Did you and Bruce have a safe word" I asked and he didn't answer.

I rolled my eyes and got up. I pressed the intercom on the wall, "hey B" I said.

"Yes Jason" he replied a few seconds later and Tim's eyes widened.

"Did you and Tim have a safe word" I asked and I could tell Bruce was smirking.

"No Jason, no safe word, he's still not used to it, just be careful" he said.

"Got it, thanks" I said.

"Oh and Jason" he said.

"Yeah" I said hesitantly.

"He's jumpy" Bruce said and turned off the com.

I smiled and walked back to Tim. Tim watched me as I crawled onto the bed and over him. "No safe word Timmy" he groaned, "don't worry we'll have plenty of fun without it" I whispered into his ear.

"Jay" he whined and I looked into his eyes, "it hurts, don't, please".

"Don't worry Babybird, I've got you" I mumbled and kissed him, "I love you" I said looking him in the eyes.

He looked shocked, "what" he said, and said, "I mean, I love you too Jay"

He look unconvinced and I smiled down at him "Bruce told me how you weren't convinced that I cared".

"Jay" he said but I stopped him.

"And I plan on making it up to you" I said, sliding my hands under his shirt. I smirked down at him and kissed him. I took off his shirt and slid my hands down his sides. He winced when I got to his waist, "hmmmm" I hummed thinking. I leaned forward laying my forehead on his, it kept his gaze on my face.

"What are you doing" Tim ask tried to see but couldn't because my forehead was keeping his head still, "Jay" he warned, I could feel his heart rate increase.

"Relax Babybird" I said, "I'm just gonna help" I cupped his cheek with one hand and the other lifted Tim's left knee. I backed up and sat down in between Tim's legs. I then lifted his right knee and he groaned, "now, now, Babybird, the noises don't come yet".

I separated his legs and said' "better".

He gave a small smile, "little bit".

"Good" I said then popped the button of his jeans, he tensed and jumped a little, I laughed, "you are jumpy."

"Shut up" he mumbled as I took off his jeans and boxers in one go and tossed them onto the floor. He covered his junk with his hands and I smirked.

"Somebody's shy, we should fix that" I reached for his hands, and grabbed them, "so Babybird our goal is 3, can you do that"

"3 what" he said.

I smirked and looked up at his, "to make you come, of course" Tim paled then blushed, looking away.

I moved his hands to his sides and separated his legs a little bit more so I could fit between them, he winced, "Jay, please, be careful, it hurts" he said and I smiled sadly at him.

"Do you really think I'd hurt you" I said and he relaxed, "good, so, goal is three what do you think".

"How" he said.

Well once when I suck this thing" I tapped his dick, "two is a surprise, and three when I fuck you".

Tim was blushing like crazy, he looked at me and watched as I leaned down. I put his cock in my mouth and started sucking he closed his eyes and clenched the sheet on his sides, I sucked harder which got a loud moan.

His thighs were shaking so I wrapped his legs around the back of my neck and got closer which caused his back to lift up. I continued to suck while my hands explored. While I was sucking, I stuck out his tongue and started to lick him, he groaned and moaned as I felt pre-come drip onto my tongue.

I got out and blew onto his dick, "ugh, Jay, not helping" I sucked his cock and felt him come I swallowed every bit and listened to his moans.

When he was done I stood up and grabbed two lubes and put them on the nightstand. "Didn't know you tasted so good, Babybird" he blushed.

"W-why two" he stuttered.

"I'm gonna need a lot besides there isn't a whole lot left in one of them" I said and turned him making him face away from me, he tensed, "relax Babybird I'm just moving into a comfortable position".

I laid down right next to him and laid him on me. My cock was in between his two butt cheeks and I reached for the lube, I wrapped my legs around each of his and spread them "number two, see how many fingers I could fit in you" I said and he shivered at the thought.

"H-how th-that'll take for-forever" he stuttered.

"No it won't, we have plenty of time, just gotta ride you through it, maybe I'll fuck you later instead of right now, so Dickie could have a turn".

"He doesn't care" Tim snorted, "just get it over with Jay, I have work to do".

That's for Dickie and Tim to talk about, "your wish is my command". I put lube on my whole hand.

I circled his hole and stuck in my pointer finger in, he bucked with a moan, "there there Timmy, just relax" I carded my free hand in his hair and added a second finger; middle finger. I pretend my to fingers were guns and get shooting which cause him to moan. I started grinding against him, and began scissoring him.

He shrieked as I didn't hesitate to put a third one, that's when I paused. I didn't want to hurt him , Dick flipped when it came to the third, it'll hurt if I don't get him used to it.

"I continued to grind against him and stretch my fingers. "Jay" he shivered.

"It's ok, Babybird, it's ok, 3 times remember, go ahead" he shook his head. I poked his prostate which seemed to do the trick. He came on the wall and bed, screaming. "That's it let it out Babybird, come on" I continued to grind and rock my fingers in him.

"Jay" he pleaded and I carded my hard through his hair whispering.

"C'mon Timmy, two more fingers, and you'd beat the record" he was still coming. I slid the hand that was in his hair to his cock. I rubbed it trying to calm him.

A few seconds later he finished and I stuck another finger in, his cock looked like it was gonna come again. "Babybird, breathe through it, you're not ready to come again" I stuck in my thumb and he screamed bloody murder, "just hold it Tim, just for a minute" I began stretching him, which didn't help calm him down, at all.

Bruce and Dick poked there heads in and I smirked at them, "new record coming up" I said as Tim comed, I turned his head and kissed him which silence the screams into small whimpers, "40 seconds Babybird".

I continued to grind and Bruce and Dick watched as Tim worked up to beat the record. I slid in and out a little and he panted "still not helping".

"20 seconds Babybird" I said, "just a little longer".

I kissed him again for the rest of the time, Bruce started counting "5... 4" then Dick joined "3... 2... 1... New record" I slide my hand out of him.

"Come on you two, time for cake" Bruce said.

"Ugh, I need another shower" we all laughed at Tim.

"We're not done yet Babybird, Dickie still gets his turn" I said putting my clothes back on.

"After cake" Dick said heading downstairs to prepare.

"Go have a quick rinse and get dressed, we'll see you in the dining room when you're ready" Bruce said.

"I kissed him on the cheek, "Happy Birthday Babybird"

I like this chapter more than chapter one. I literally can't even proof read chapter one because I regret it so much. I don't know why. You know how people hate on their stories because they think it sucks, but it doesn't, yeah I think that's what's happening with me and chapter one… 😅


End file.
